(KrisBaek) Overdose: Painted Ink
by Bang Young Ran
Summary: Baek Hyun dipanggil 'Baekhyuna' saat dirinya bekerja di klub malam. Baekhyuna bagai sebuah tato. Bila dihapus, tetap saja akan meninggalkan noda. Tampak seperti luka bakar. Orang-orang menyebutnya... cacat. Bagaimana mungkin Kris akan menyelamatkan sesuatu yang dianggap 'cacat? A KrisBaek Fic & little bit HunHan 0


**FF EXO/YAOI/KRISBAEK/OVERDOSE: PAINTED INK**

**Title: Overdose: Painted Ink**

**Author: Bang Young Ran**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/AU**

**Length: One Shoot**

**Main Cast:**

**Byun Bebek is Bacon~#plak! eh, Baekhyun!*digampar***

**Wu Yi Fan aka Krissue~ Wu**

**Support Cast:**

**HunHan (Se Hun & Lu Han) *dikit***

**Tae Yeon SNSD**

**Disclaimer: EXO is SMEntertainment Boy Groups and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachhh...*kechupbasah* **

**Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS! **

**Author's Note: **Annyeong~^^ Meskipun udah telat, but... HAPPY BIRTHDAY URI-BEAUTIFUL BAEKIE~~ Sebenarnya cerita ni dah lama cuma jadi penghuni(?) dalam buku draft planning-nya Young Ran. Awalnya Young Ran kesulitan bikin alurnya tapi... syukurlah atas diluncurkannya lagu Overdose, Young Ran jadi nemuin inspirasi sama alur yang tepat untuk mengkombinasikan FF ni^^ Young Ran harap Readers-nim semua menikmatinya^^ Selamat membaca, Readers-nim~~~~\(^0^)/

**Summary:** Baek Hyun dipanggil 'Baekhyuna' saat dirinya bekerja di klub malam. Baekhyuna bagai sebuah tato. Bila dihapus, tetap saja akan meninggalkan noda. Tampak seperti luka bakar. Orang-orang menyebutnya... cacat. Bagaimana mungkin Kris akan menyelamatkan sesuatu yang dianggap 'cacat'?

.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE WITH KRISBAEK, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA —#Plak

OK, OK...

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^ *diseretpaksa*

.

.

.

**Overdose: Painted Ink**

I drew you in closer with all I had  
Now I can't turn it back  
This is clearly a dangerous **addiction**  
So bad no one to stop him

His love...  
The only thing I want is his love  
His fatal fantasy  
I'm drunk with **ecstasy**

Oh, he wants me

Oh, he's got me

Oh, he hurts me~  
What else can be better than this?

Someone call the doctor, hold me and tell me  
Love is a sickness, an addiction, overdose  
It's harder to control as time goes by  
I'm falling deeper into him...

Seeing you inside makes me want you even more  
After my breath quickens and chokes  
I feel a shiver and then a sigh

His love is like **poison** to me  
I can't escape...  
My blood gets hotter and he controls all of me  
I keep thinking and thinking about you

Everyone asks me if I changed  
It's like you're nailed into my heart  
My **world** is filled with you

I can't stop, I'm already filled with you  
Right now, this moment, you're in my heart  
I taste you and drink you  
My heart trembles, I keep drinking you in but it's not enough yet  
This thirst sends shivers even to my fingertips, hold onto that moment  
Don't stop going, it's so good, can't stop...  
Hey doctor, it won't go like this  
You and I will become one with the uncontrollable attraction  
Without this feeling, it's like I am **dead**  
The reason I **live** is because of my addiction to the sweetness that is **you**

Someone call the doctor, I need him  
I can't stand it for a single day  
You're an addiction I don't want to escape  
For a long time, this trap is beautiful  
Oh, too much, it's you, your love...

This is... **overdose**  
_

"Ikutlah bersamaku. Aku akan membawamu pergi jauh."

Namja berparas manis itu tersenyum remeh. Kata-kata itu lagi. Kenapa semua orang suka menjanjikan sesuatu yang mustahil mereka lakukan?! Pergi jauh, katanya? Lalu? Setelah ini apa lagi? Aku akan melindungimu?

"Aku akan menjagamu."

'Sembilan-puluh-sembilan, untuk Baek Hyun.' Si manis menghitung point untuk dirinya sendiri tanpa disuarakan. Bagaimanapun, itu, 'kan, tidak sopan.

"Baekhyuna, aku serius."

Baekhyuna.

Ya, itu memang panggilan kesayangannya... err, salah. Lebih tepatnya, 'Baekhyuna' adalah panggilan dirinya saat menjajakan tubuh.

Byun Baek Hyun.

Dia adalah namja manis yang sangat mempesona. Tapi siapa sangka, dibalik keimutan paras malaikatnya, Byun Baek Hyun adalah seorang host yang bekerja di sebuah klub malam mewah. Kenapa dia bisa bekerja di tempat hina itu? Salahkan saja ayahnya yang dengan tega menjual Baek Hyun demi sebotol minuman keras.

Sekarang orang tua itu tidak ada; kehilangan nyawa karena hobinya mabuk-mabukkan. Di hari kematiannya, Baek Hyun tidak merasa kehilangan sedikitpun. Yang ada, bibirnya yang berwarna pink tipis dan terlihat lembut itu, tersenyum manis. Baek Hyun tersenyum.

Byun Baek Hyun tidak mengenal cinta.

Byun Baek Hyun telah mati rasa.

Mungkin... untuk selamanya.

"Omo!? Anda serius Kris-ssi? Memangnya anda mau membawaku pergi kemana?" tanya Baek Hyun ramah namun masih terlihat sinar remeh di matanya yang ikut tersenyum mengikuti lengkung bibir tipis tersebut.

Namja dengan rambut abu-abu bernama Kris itu berdecih, sedikit menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas sebelum berkata, "tempat untuk hidup. Aku akan membawamu kesana," ujarnya mantap.

"Buh... hahaha~" Baek Hyun menyemburkan tawa yang ditahannya dengan punggung tangan kiri. Kris hampir protes kalau saja namja manis itu tidak lagi tertawa dan menatap serius ke arahnya.

"Kris-ssi, disinilah tempatku hidup. Anda pikir aku bisa kemana lagi? 'Pelacur' bukanlah hal mudah yang akan diterima masyarakat. Seperti halnya tato, seberapa pun kita berusaha untuk menghapusnya, tetap saja akan meninggalkan noda. Bahkan, noda yang ditinggalkan terlihat sangat parah seperti luka bakar." Bibir mungil itu berhenti untuk menarik nafas sejenak. Entah kenapa ruang dadanya bagai menyempit.

"Jadi Kris-ssi, aku berharap kalau anda tidak lagi berpikir untuk menyelamatkanku. Kulit yang terbakar tidak akan kembali mulus. Orang-orang menyebutnya cacat. Dan, tidak ada yang menyukai orang 'cacat' sepenuh hati. Paling sedikit dan menyedihkan, hanya ada rasa kasihan. Aku tidak suka dikasihani, Kris-ssi." Baek Hyun mengakhiri kalimatnya sembari tersenyum ramah seperti yang selalu ia lakukan.

Seperti hantaman palu, kata-kata Baek Hyun memukul kepala Kris telak. Dia ingin protes dan membantah. Kris tidak merasa kasihan dan berpikir Baek Hyun menyedihkan! Bukankah setiap manusia berhak mendapatkan hidup yang layak? Kebahagiaan?

Begitupula dengan Baek Hyun!

Hanya saja... Kris diam. Ia mematung hingga Baek Hyun beranjak pergi keluar dari bilik karaoke VIP yang disewanya.

###########^0^###########

"Bagaimana waktumu dengan Si Canadian?"

Baek Hyun tersenyum manis menanggapi pertanyaan rekannya yang sedang berhias di depan cermin. Entah kenapa yeoja cantik bernama Tae Yeon itu selalu bertanya antusias tiap kali Baek Hyun selesai menemani 'Si Canadian' aka Kris.

"Seperti biasa, aku tidak henti-hentinya mendesah. Dia sangat tangguh, Noona~" Baek Hyun berdendang.

Kontan Tae Yeon terkikik dibuatnya. Dia tidak tahu se'tangguh' apa itu Kris—karena memang tiap kali berkunjung Kris hanya mau ditemani Baek Hyun—, akan tetapi cara namja imut itu memberitahu, terlihat menggemaskan dan lucu; lucu karena dengan wajah malaikatnya ia berkata hal vulgar secara santai, tanpa beban. Cuek, lebih tepatnya.

"Yah! Tidak adakah hal lain yang bisa kau ceritakan selain itu? Aku bertaruh kalau aku lebih banyak mendesah darimu malam ini!"

Kata-kata sang noona membuat si manis mengusap dagu, berlagak berpikir sembari beranjak duduk pada kursi di sebelah Tae Yeon. "Lagi-lagi dia berkoar, 'aku akan menjagamu, ikutlah bersamaku~' Huh! Aku capek menanggapinya."

Tae Yeon terkikik. Kepala dengan surai berwarna cokelat terangnya langsung menggeleng takjub. "Entah kenapa dengan bule itu? Terdengar romantis sekaligus konyol di telingaku. Apa dia tidak tahu, kalau orang-orang seperti kita tidak lagi memiliki pilihan!? Ibaratnya kita ini berdiri di tepi jurang. Melompat? Atau tetap bertahan? Kita tidak diizinkan untuk berbalik karena memang, tidak ada jalan untuk kembali."

Dapat Baek Hyun lihat ekspresi Tae Yeon berubah sendu. Baek Hyun tahu kata-kata yang baru saja yeoja cantik itu ucapkan begitu menyakitkan bagi mereka, namun, itulah kenyataannya.

Tidak ada jalan kembali.

There's no way to turning back when you're already faced the hell.

Just burn your sinner-soul on it.

"Noona, bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita minum-minum? Kutemani kemana saja noona mau, ne?!" hibur Baek Hyun dengan semangat. Kepala Tae Yeon yang tadinya tertunduk, kembali terangkat. Yeoja itu menatap makhluk imut di depannya berseri-seri.

"Jinjja?! Asyiiiikkkk...! Kalau begitu, temani noona sampai puas, ne, Baekhyuna~"

Baek Hyun hanya membuka kedua lengan selebar-lebarnya saat Tae Yeon menghambur ke dalam pelukannya dan mendekapnya gemas.

~~~~~~~~\(=^3^=)(=owo=)/~~~~~~~

Enterprise merupakan perusahaan bisnis waralaba terbesar di Asia. Siapa yang menyangka kalau perusahaan besar itu dipimpin oleh seorang pemuda yang bahkan belum menginjak usia 25 tahun?!

"Anda ada pertemuan dengan Mr. Ivaskov saat makan siang nanti, Tuan. Mr. Bright dr BC Group juga mengajukan rencana kerjasama pada jam 4 nanti." Pemuda cantik berkacamata itu menutup tablet book-nya setelah membacakan jadwal yang akan dijalani oleh sang presiden Enterprise.

Dapat terlihat bahwa pria berambut abu-abu yang duduk pada kursi mewah di sana mengerang malas.

"Aaahhh... Lu Han. Tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku santai? Sudah kubilang, 'kan, kalau hari ini kau seharusnya mengosongkan jadwalku?!"

Lu Han, namja cantik berkacamata, tidak habis pikir kalau sekarang namja blasteran yang selalu berlagak dewasa itu, merengek padanya.

"Yak! Kris! Jangan mentang-mentang perusahaan ini milik orang tuamu, kau bisa berlaku seenaknya, ya!" Runtuh sudah kesopan-santunan seorang sekretaris kepada boss-nya. Lu Han benar-benar dibuat gemas dengan tingkah laku si kepala silver—Kris—yang childish.

Emosi Lu Han semakin naik tatkala melihat Kris mencemoohnya dengan menggerak-gerakkan bibir seolah menirukan Lu Han yang tengah mengomel. Ukh, seandainya Lu Han tidak mengingat kalau Kris itu adalah kakak iparnya, kakak tiri dari sang nampyeon, Se Hun, pastilah saat ini namja tinggi itu akan terkapar karena pukulannya.

"Yah! Berhen—"

"Iya, iya, akan kukerjakan semua tanggung jawabku! Dasar cerewet. Aku heran, bagaimana mungkin Se Hun bisa tahan berlama-lama denganmu!?" sindir Kris tanpa perasaan.

Bukannya tersinggung, Lu Han mendadak tersenyum jahil dan... genit? Namja cantik itu meletakkan jari-jari telapak tangan kanannya di depan mulut. "Itu sih... 'rahasia' perusahaan~ Kalau kau mau tahu, menikah dulu sana! Hihihi~~" dendang Lu Han sembari tertawa aneh dengan kedua bahu naik-turun. Mirip nenek sihir, menurut Kris.

Namja berambut silver tersebut berdecih. Rahasia perusahaan, apanya!? Tanpa Lu Han bercerita pun, Kris sudah tahu apa maksud namja cantik itu melalui tingkah genitnya. Huh! Se Hun dan Lu Han sama saja. Sama-sama evil! Kalau Lu Han orangnya jahil dan cerewet—menurut Kris—, maka lain lagi dengan Se Hun. Adik tirinya itu terlihat sangat manis, aegyo, dan menggemaskan. Tapi, itu bohong besar. Se Hun yang sebenarnya adalah seekor(?) monster kecil, penuh tipu daya, licik, kadal(?), cicak(?) – eh? Oke, oke, itu berlebihan. Pokoknya, Se Hun adalah evil dari segala Evil. Itulah yang dapat disimpulkan Kris mengenai sang donngsaeng 'tercinta'.

"Bagaimana dengan Baekhyuna?"

Kepala Kris yang semula melengos kembali berpaling pada Lu Han. Benar juga. Walau menyebalkan, Lu Han lah tempat Kris berkeluh-kesah mengenai cintanya yang selalu bertepuk sebelah tangan pada Baekhyuna, si 'kucing' malam.

Baekhyuna... entah bagaimana keadaan namja manis itu sekarang. Sudah lima hari Kris tidak menemuinya. Menyerahkah? Tidak, bukan menyerah. Hanya saja Kris butuh... waktu. Ia butuh waktu untuk memikirkan kembali ucapan-ucapan yang dilontarkan namja mungil itu padanya.

'... tato... tetap saja akan meninggalkan noda...'

Tidak.

'... noda... luka bakar...'

Tidak.

'... orang-orang menyebutnya cacat...'

Tidak benar.

'... tidak ada yang menyukai orang cacat, Kris-ssi...'

Itu tidak benar! Namja mungil itu salah! Kris mencintainya. Sangat. Cara apa lagi yang harus kris lakukan agar Baekhyuna menerima perasaannya yang tulus?

"KRIS!" Lu Han membentak saat didapatinya pria tampan itu termenung dengan dahi berkerut.

Kris yang tersadar malah menatap Lu Han nanar, "ne?"

Hanya satu yang dapat Lu Han simpulkan, Kris sedang banyak pikiran. Bukan mengenai pekerjaan. Kehidupan pribadi, pastinya.

"Kutanya, bagaimana kabarmu dengan Baekhyuna!?" tanya Lu Han mengulang.

Yang ditanya tampak mengangguk dan tersenyum hambar. "Tidak ada," jawabnya singkat. Mungkin Lu Han tidak dapat mendengar ucapan pelan Kris jika saja Enterprises tidak terkenal dengan 'keheningan'nya dalam bekerja.

"Eobseo? Jeongmal eobseo?!"

"Ne... jeongmal eobseoyo... Aku sudah lima hari tidak menemuinya."

Kedua mata doe milik Lu Han terbelalak takjub. Kris tidak menemui Baekhyuna dalam lima hari!? Woahh~ itu pastilah rekor terlama dari kekeras-kepalaan seorang Kris Wu! "Wae? Sejak mengenal Baekhyuna, kau bahkan tidak pernah duduk tenang jika sehari saja tidak bertemu dengannya. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Bukan terjadi sesuatu. Hanya... Baekhyuna mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku bungkam."

Terburu-buru Lu Han duduk pada kursi di seberang meja Kris. Dia ingin mendengar lebih banyak lagi. "Apa? Apa yang Baekhyuna katakan padamu?" tanya-nya antusias, lebih pada penasaran, sebenarnya. Sayang, ke-antusias-an Lu Han harus berganti dengan alis terangkat karena hal berikutnya yang keluar dari mulut Kris adalah sesuatu yang tidak ia duga. Atau mungkin Lu Han salah dengar?

"Hyung, kau pernah membuat tato?"

"Huh? Mwoya~!? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal seperti itu?! apa Baekhyuna menyuruhmu membuat tato namanya sebagai tanda cinta?"

Lu Han hanya menebak dan mencoba menghubungkan. Tapi apa yang dikatakannya membuat Kris termenung. Sesuatu dari kalimat namja cantik itu menggelitik fungsi otaknya.

Tato...

Tanda cinta...?

'... seperti halnya tato, seberapa pun kita berusaha untuk menghapusnya, tetap saja akan meninggalkan noda...'

Penggalan dari kata-kata lirih 'Baekhyuna' kembali terngiang. Namja mungil itu memang benar, menghapus tato akan meninggalkan bekar luka bakar. Luka bakar termasuk dalam kategori cacat.

Tapi...

Deg~

... bagaimana bila tato itu tidak dihapus?

ZRAAAK!

Mendadak Kris beranjak dari singgasananya. Terburu-buru diraihnya jas yang tersampir pada punggung kursi dan smartphone di atas meja. "Lu Han, kau tahu dimana seniman tato terhebat di Seoul?" tanya-nya... penuh harap?

Lu Han melihat sang kakak ipar dengan rahang jatuh. Kris... serius menanyakan hal itu padanya? What the...

"Akh! Ppali~! Aku ingin membuat tato!" Kris menambahkan tidak sabar.

Dia serius, Lu Han...

"YAK! MWOYA IGE!?"

Enterprise yang hening mendadak dipenuhi teriakan dari seorang namja cantik bernama Xi – oh, 'Wu' Lu Han, lebih tepatnya.

~~~~~~~~\(=^3^=)(=owo=)/~~~~~~~

Dentuman musik bergema, meraung membahana di seluruh sisi klub yang berhiaskan lampu warni-warni super redup. Seolah belum cukup, suara memekakkan dari pekikan para penikmat malam pun tampaknya saling bertarung dengan suara musik. Namun... siapa yang perduli? Toh, ini club malam. Bicara dan berteriaklah sekeras yang kau mau. Bahkan bila perlu, hingga tenggorokanmu sakit. Tiada yang ambil pusing.

Bicara soal berteriak hingga tenggorokan sakit...

"GYAAAAA! AYO, NOONA~! HEAT THEM UUUUUPPPP~!" Baek Hyun berteriak heboh ke arah panggung, dimana saat ini Tae Yeon, 'noona' favoritnya, tengah meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya yang berbalut lingerie dengan begitu erotisnya di atas panggung. Musik sensual membuat pertunjukkan striptease itu lebih panas lagi. Lihatlah, begitu banyak pengunjung yang memadati meja bar melingkar, yang bersambungan langsung dengan panggung.

Tae Yeon melemparkan wink nakal sebagai hadiahnya pada seruan heboh Baek Hyun. Membuat namja imut yang dilemparkan wink langsung menyeringai tak kalah nakalnya. Seringaian Baek Hyun semakin lebar tatkala Tae Yeon mendatanginya dengan berjalan sensual di atas meja bar. Ketika mereka sudah saling berhadapan, yeoja itu meliukkan tubuhnya dan membungkuk. Jemarinya membelai sisi rahang Baek Hyun sejenak untuk kemudian menariknya mendongak. Tatapan Tae Yeon begitu intens, mendekatkan wajah mereka, dan...

Cup~

... menyatukan kedua daging pink kenyal milik Baek Hyun, dengan daging kenyal milknya yang dipulasi lipstik merah membara. Baek Hyun menyambut pagutan tersebut dengan senang hati. Kedua telapak tangan mungilnya bergerak membelai kulit halus pada punggung Tae Yeon yang sudah tidak berbalut apapun. Yeoja itu telah topless. Hanya tersisa black lace panty di bawah sana.

Kekehan seductive terdengar bergetar dari dasar tenggorokan Baek Hyun begitu Tae Yeon langsung meraih lehernya disertai rengekan pelan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Bukan kuasa Baek Hyun untuk menolak keinginan sang noona. Beginilah hubungan mereka.

Kakak-beradik palsu?

Boleh.

Bestfriend?

Tentu saja.

Err... fuck buddies?

Terkadang.

Jangan menghakimi karena... Baek Hyun dan Tae Yeon adalah simbiosis mutualisme buddies. Setidaknya di dalam neraka, mereka harus saling 'mengenal' satu sama lain. Itu lebih baik. Merasakan kehadiran beserta sentuhan dari orang yang kita kenal tidaklah salah. Paling tidak, 'hal' tersebut membuat mereka merasa lebih 'hidup'. Sentuhan dari orang asing akan membuatmu serasa bagai boneka; boneka pemuas nafsu semata, dalam kasus Baek Hyun dan Tae Yeon.

"Angh! Baekhyunahh~ kenapa kau menggigit noona~?! Tidak biasanya."

Tidak biasa.

Dua suku kata tersebut mungkin dapat mewakili Baek Hyun beberapa hari belakangan ini. Sudah masuk hari ke-lima; hari ke-lima dimana Kris tidak lagi menampakkan batang hidungnya di club. Kenapa? Bukankah Baek Hyun harusnya merasa senang karena tidak ada lagi yang akan memberisikinya dengan kata-kata janji? Kris akhirnya menyerah. Bukankah itu bagus?!

Seharusnya begitu, tapi... kenyataan tidak dapat ditepis, Baek Hyun... merasa kehilangan? Ah, bagaimana orang-orang menyebutnya? Rindu, ne? Kris adalah kebiasaan bagi Baek Hyun. Ketidak-hadirannya membuat si mungil kembali ke aktifitas semula, menemani setiap pengunjung club yang mem-booking dirinya.

Bukan hal mudah, mengingat semenjak bertemu dengan Kris, hanya dengannya lah Baek Hyun menghabiskan malam. Nyaris setiap hari. Lalu sekarang? Apakah aneh bila Baek Hyun merasa dicampakkan? Mereka bukan siapa-siapa. Mungkin saja Kris sudah menemui orang lain; orang yang lebih pantas berada di sisinya. Yah, mungkin...

Grep!

Baek Hyun terperanjat begitu lengan kirinya tiba-tiba dicengkeram dan disentak menjauhi Tae Yeon oleh seseorang. Segala protes yang hendak namja imut tersebut layangkan mendadak musnah dikala wajah Kris terpampang tepat di hadapannya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGANNYA, BAEKHYUNA?!"

"K-Kris?"

"YES, I AM KRIS! WHAT THE DAMN-FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH HER?!"

Bagus.

Baek Hyun tertawa hambar dibuatnya. Mendadak rasa rindu menghilang, berganti dengan amarah. Bukankah ini lucu? Lima hari tidak bertemu, dan sekarang Kris malah membentaknya tanpa ampun?! Dan apa-apaan itu? Baek Hyun bukan milik siapapun. Tidak terkecuali dengan Kris. "Huh! Apapun yang kulakukan dengan noona, itu bukan urusanmu! Lagipula kenapa kau kembali?! Bukankah orang terhormat sepertimu seharusnya menjauhi tempat kotor ini?!"

Kata-kata namja mungil itu terdengar sinis dan tajam. Ini pertama kalinya ia berkata tanpa dendang 'manis' khas ala Baekhyuna. Baek Hyun lelah. Kris tidak seharusnya membuat ia berpikir bahwa dirinya dibutuhkan, diinginkan. Baek Hyun tidak ingin lagi merasa dicampakkan, karena setiap orang selalu melakukan hal itu padanya. Pertama sang umma, lalu appa-nya, dan Kris... Baek Hyun sudah terlanjur berpikir namja itu melakukannya beberapa hari belakangan ini.

"Follow me!" Tanpa menunggu sahutan apapun, Kris menyeret si mungil bersamanya. Baek Hyun berusaha memberontak, mencoba menarik pergelangan tangan kirinya agar terlepas dari cengkeraman Kris. Sayang, apa yang dilakukannya sia-sia, hanya berujung teriakan erangan kesakitan.

Putus asa, pandangan Baek Hyun beralih ke meja bar dimana Tae Yeon yang topless menatapnya cemas. Namja mungil tersebut melemparkan senyuman manis. Paling tidak... satu-satunya orang yang perduli dengannya tidak harus cemas.

Sosok Tae Yeon semakin menjauh...

Menjauh...

Deg~

Hal yang berikutnya Baek Hyun sadari... Kris menyeretnya keluar dari klub. Namja itu memaksanya duduk pada kursi penumpang sebuah mobil mewah.

Deg~

Kris tidak pernah membawanya keluar dari klub.

Deg~

Mereka... mau kemana?

##########^0^##########

"Dimana ini? Kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat ini?!" tanya Baek Hyun menuntut. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan silent treatment yang Kris gunakan. Sungguh childish. Tidak berbicara satu patah katapun dengannya saat berkendara, dan sekarang? Namja itu malah menguncinya di sebuah apartemen mewah?!

"Ini apartemenku. Tempat tinggalku." Kris menjawab datar. Ia melonggarkan ikatan dasinya, membiarkan Baek Hyun berdiri canggung di dekat pintu. "Mulai hari ini kau juga tinggal disini, bersamaku," tambahnya sambil lalu, seolah apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya adalah sesuatu yang lumrah.

Tentu saja, marbel cokelat terang si mungil membulat maksimal. Kris pasti sudah tidak waras. "Huh, kau sudah tidak waras, eoh?" tuturnya sinis.

"Ne, kau membuatku tidak waras."

Siiiinnngggg...

Hening.

Jawaban cepat tanpa bertele-tele dari Kris secara mengejutkan membungkam Baek Hyun.

Deg, deg, deg, deg...

Ia berdebar.

Wae...?

Melihat Baek Hyun kehilangan kata dan menatapnya nanar, Kris menghembuskan nafas berat. Mungkin kata-katanya barusan berlebihan? Memikirkan Baek Hyun memang membuatnya nyaris tidak tidur selama empat hari belakangan. Kris hanya lelah; jiwa dan raga. Tapi... setidaknya ia masih waras.

"Maafkan kata-kataku, Baekhyuna. Kumohon duduklah, we need to talk," bujuk Kris memelas pada akhirnya.

Meskipun ragu, Baek Hyun tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti keinginan Kris. Bagaimanapun, dia terkunci di apartemen ini bersama namja blasteran itu. Betapa menyebalkan karena pintu hanya bisa dibuka dengan pasport.

"Aku senang bisa melihatmu lagi, Baekhyuna. I miss you so much."

'Kau sama sekali tidak terlihat senang saat di klub tadi!' batin Baek Hyun menyahut pada awalnya. Namun amarah dengan mudah mengambil alih otaknya hingga dalam sekejap, apa yang berikutnya keluar dari mulutnya, membuat namja mungil tersebut takjub sendiri.

"Quit the crap, Kris! Apa yang perlu kita bicarakan? Bukankah semuanya sudah kukatakan dengan jelas malam itu?! Kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersama. Kau dan aku jauh berbeda. Jangan kotori tanganmu dengan menyodorkannya pada pelacur sepertiku, Kris. Carilah seseorang yang tepat dan sedera—"

Kata-kata makhluk mungil tersebut terpotong oleh bungkaman Kris pada bibirnya. Pagutan singkat namun dalam. Dipenuhi kekalutan dan hasrat yang menyisakan nafas memburu. Keduanya hanya mempertemukan dahi satu sama lain ketika mengakhirinya untuk menenangkan debaran jantung yang berisik.

"Kumohon... kumohon jangan berkata seperti itu, Baekhyuna~" bisik Kris memelas lirih. Nafas hangatnya menerpa permukan bibir Baek Hyun yang dibasahi saliva—hasil dari pergulatan panas mereka—, membuat makhluk mungil tersebut bergetar merasakan sensasi dingin bercampur hangat.

"Tapi itu kenyataannya, Kris. Kenapa kau tidak pernah bisa mengerti? Aku berusaha menyelamatkanmu dari tatapan menghakimi orang-orang!"

"Aku tidak perduli, Baekhyuna! Selama kau bersamaku, apapun yang orang lain pikirkan, aku tidak perduli!"

Deg~

Itulah masalahnya.

Baek Hyun perduli. Baek Hyun tidak cukup egois untuk menyeret Kris ke dasar neraka bersamanya. Bayangkan, apa yang akan terjadi bila seorang pewaris Enterprise, menjalin hubungan dengan seorang... pelacur? Oh, itu bisa jadi scandal dan aib yang sangat memalukan.

"Tapi aku perduli, Kris! Aku tidak ingin orang yang kusayangi dipermalukan! Aku tidak ingin menjadi beban! Dan aku tidak ingin..., kau menyesal."

"Baekhyuna... aku tidak pernah meny – tunggu," Kris berhenti ketika kesadaran menghampirinya. Kedua tangannya reflek mencengkeram bahu kecil Baek Hyun untuk kemudian mendorongnya pelan, memberi sedikit jarak diantara wajah mereka. "Baekhyuna, apa baru saja kau mengatakan... kalau kau... menyayangiku?!"

Ups~

Sepertinya Baek Hyun sendiri tidak sadar telah mengatakan hal itu. Terbukti makhluk mungil tersebut sekarang menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan disertai mata melebar. Omo, apakah Baek Hyun sadar betapa menggemaskan ekspresi terkejut yang ditunjukkannya?

"K-Kris... a-ak-ku... i-itu..."

Grep!

Sebuah pelukan luar biasa erat Kris berikan. Dia tahu apa yang akan Baek Hyun lakukan. Terus terang saja, euforia kebahagiaan terlalu menguasai. Tidak ada ruang untuk sebuah kata penyangkalan.

"Hiks~ GUMAWOYO, BAEKHYUNA! GUMAWO! AKU SENANG SEKALI! Hiks... Bagiku, kau menyayangiku saja, itu sudah cukup. Suatu hari nan – hiks, nanti, kau pasti jatuh cinta padaku! Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Aku a – hiks, akan menjagamu, Baekhyuna. Please, believe me~" Kris bahkan tidak perduli kalau tangisan mengiringi kata-katanya.

Cengeng?

Tidak. Seseorang tentu boleh melankolis bila dihadapkan pada cinta, bukan?

"K-Krish... ak-ak-ku... ti... hh.. tidak bisa... bernafashh..." keluh Baek Hyun putus-putus.

Benar. Dekapan Kris terlalu erat pada tubuhnya. Namja tampan itu reflek menarik diri namun dengan kedua tangan masih mendekap tubuh mungil Baek Hyun. Melepas makhluk manis itu adalah hal terakhir dalm daftar list Kris saat ini.

Wajah mereka saling berhadapan dalam jarak dekat, meskipun Baek Hyun harus mendongak ke atas untuk melakukannya. Mata tajam yang menatapnya tampak putus asa, memerah, dengan genangan yang tampak kentara.

Deg~

Kris menangis. Untuknya. Rasa tidak layak kembali menguasai Baek Hyun hingga membuatnya segera berpaling hanya untuk mendapatkan kedua telapak tangan lebar Kris menangkup rahangnya.

Mata mereka kembali bertemu. Namun entah mengapa kali ini Baek Hyun tidak sanggup memalingkan tatapan. Cara Kris memandangnya... intens. Terlalu dalam bagai menyelami jiwa Baek Hyun hanya melalui mata.

Deg~

Kenapa Kris selalu seperti ini? Baek Hyun selalu berpikir... namja baik hati seperti Kris harusnya memberikan tatapan memuja itu kepada orang lain; seseorang yang lebih pantas. Bohong, jika selama ini Baek Hyun tidak merasa tersentuh atas segala perhatiannya. Tapi kembali pada persoalan utama, mereka berbeda.

Kris adalah matahari, jauh tinggi di atas sana, di antara lagit biru membentang luas. Sedangkan Baek Hyun? Ia bahkan merasa tidak pantas bila disamakan dengan pasir. Ia hanya partikel debu, berterbangan diantara hembusan angin tanpa kasat mata.

Sial. Mereka memang jauh berbeda.

Seandainya dulu Baek Hyun tidak menyerang Kris dengan rayuan dan senyuman ala 'Baekhyuna', mungkin... semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Mereka pastinya akan berjalan di jalan masing-masing. Kris hanya akan berada di ketinggian, sesuatu yang pastinya tidak masuk dalam jarak pandang seorang 'Baekhyuna'.

Menyakitkan. Tiap kali memikirkan perbedaan diantara mereka, Baek Hyun harus berkompromi dengan rasa tidak nyaman seperti ini di ruang dada. Baek Hyun benci itu! Cinta membuatnya lemah! Sekali lagi, si mungil memutuskan untuk mendorong Kris menjauh. Itulah yang terbaik bagi mereka.

'Lakukan, Byun Baek Hyun! Kau masih punya kesempatan! Apa kau ingin merasa kehilangan lagi?! Jangan mempercayai ci—'

"Saranghae, Baekhyuna~ Jeongmal saranghae~"

**DEG!**

Kata-kata itu...

Kris melakukannya. Lirih, namun tepat. Kata-kata itu sukses menumpulkan otak makhluk mungil di hadapannya, membuat dinding tak kasat mata yang tinggi... perlahan hancur, menyisakan sosok lemah seorang namja manis bernama Byun Baek Hyun.

Ottokaji?

"Hiks~"

Isakan lirih memecah kesunyian. Kris terperanjat mendengarnya.

Baekhyuna... menangis?

"Ba-Baekhyuna...? K-kau menangis?!" tanya Kris cemas. Tangannya yang sedari tadi memegangi rahang Baek Hyun, sekarang berpindah, kembali memegangi bahu kecil namja manis tersebut dan mengguncangnya pelan.

Sayangnya, si pemilik bahu malah memberontak dan mendorong Kris menjauh. "Hiks! Tidak! Aku tertawa, kau tahu!?" jawab Baek Hyun asal. Kris benar-benar babbo mempertanyakan hal konyol seperti itu. Tentu saja dia menangis, 'kan!? "Aku sangat membenci sikap keras kepalamu! Kenapa?! Kenapa?! Aku sudah berulang kali mendorongmu menjauh, tapi kau..."

Tidak kuasa melanjutkan, Baek Hyun harus mengigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak lagi bergetar. Kedua tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuh sebagai pelampiasan. Ini sulit. Kegelisahan dan debaran jantung yang kacau ini terlalu sulit untuk Baek Hyun handle.

Rasanya begitu asing.

Dada Baek Hyun bagai ingin meledak.

Kris tampaknya mengerti akan pergulatan batin yang tengah makhluk manis itu hadapi dan membiarkannya. Dari dulu ia sudah memperkirakan hal seperti ini, dimana akan ada masanya Baek Hyun harus bertarung dengan dirinya sendiri. Hanya Baek Hyun lah yang dapat menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri dari jeratan masa lalu; rasa takut ditinggalkan, percaya, dan cinta.

Baek Hyun pikir ia pintar menyembunyikan diri dari cangkang keras itu?

Tidak.

Kris tahu. Segalanya.

"Kau bertanya kenapa? Karena aku sangat mencintaimu, Baekhyuna. Sebanyak apapun kau mendorongku pergi, maka aku tetap akan kembali."

Bahkan malaikat sekalipun, membutuhkan sayap untuk bisa terbang. Dan Kris sama sekali tidak keberatan menjadi sayap itu. Baginya, Baek Hyun adalah malaikat; malaikat yang membutuhkan sepasang sayap untuk terbang.

Baek Hyun berdiri di sana, tiga langkah jauhnya dari Kris. Kepala kecilnya berusaha memproses apa yang namja tampan itu sampaikan.

Namun Kris belum selesai.

ZREEETTTTT!

Betapa kagetnya Baek Hyun melihat namja tampan itu menyentak kemeja di tubuhnya kasar. Membuat kancing kemeja berjatuhan membentur lantai keramik.

"Kau tahu, Baekhyuna? Aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak memikirkan kata-katamu malam itu. Jadi... aku membuat ini." Kris berkata sembari membalikkan tubuh, membelakangi Baek Hyun. Kemeja yang tadinya disentak kasar sekarang ia lepas, membuangnya asal ke sembarang arah.

Terdengar tarikan nafas pendek. Baek Hyun tercekat. Ekspresi shock jelas menguasai wajahnya meskipun kedua tangan tengah menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka.

Kris...

Deg~

Punggung namja itu...

Deg~

... dipenuhi tato.

Deg~

'Sayap... malaikat...?'

"Kau benar, menghapus tato akan meninggalkan noda. Nodanya tidak akan pernah menghilang. Tapi kau tahu, Baekhyuna?" Kris kembali berbalik. Kali ini bibirnya mengulas senyuman lembut yang membuat pipi namja manis yang ia tatap menghangat. Perlahan dan pasti Kris mendekat sembari berkata, "aku lebih memilih untuk tidak menghapusnya. Aku akan mempertahankan tato ini. Bagiku, tato ini sangat berharga. Aku menyukainya. Keberadaannya membuatku merasa lebih bebas dan hidup. Aku tidak akan menghapus tatonya, Baekhyuna."

Ketimbang membicarakan tato, Kris lebih terdengar sedang menyampaikan isi hati pada Baek Hyun. Dan tentu saja memang hal itulah yang namja tampan ini maksudkan. Baek Hyun adalah tatonya; sangat berharga dan akan ia pertahankan.

Untuk apa menghapus dan membuat noda bila kau menyukai keberadaannya?

"K-Kris... pung-pung-gungmu..." ucap si mungil terbata dan bergetar. Ia benar-benar kehabisan kata kali ini. Terlebih dilihatnya tadi... kulit punggung Kris yang dinodai tato... merah membara. Kris baru membuatnya. Baek Hyun tidak dapat membayangkan kesakitan apa yang namja itu alami untuk membuatnya.

"Sudah kukatakan berulang kali, Baekhyuna, akan kulakukan apapun untukmu. Aku tidak perduli bila setelah ini orang-orang yang melihat punggungku, akan menganggapku gangster. Mereka boleh menghakimi semaunya. Tapi yang pasti, mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Bagiku kau adalah malaikat yang membutuhkan sepasang sayap untuk terbang. Aku hanya membutuhkanmu, Baekhyuna. Izinkan aku menjadi sepasang sayap itu." Kris membungkuk dan meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya yang lebar di belakang leher Baek Hyun, membuat wajah manis namja mungil tersebut terpampang luar biasa dekat dengannya.

Sosok Kris bagai mengabur dikarenakan air bening menggenang dipelupuk mata.

Tes~

Tes~

Baek Hyun menyerah.

Kris sangat keras kepala. Dan nekat. Tapi... hal itulah yang pada akhirnya meratakan dinding pertahanan di hati Baek Hyun yang tinggi.

Tidak mempercayai bibirnya yang bergetar hebat untuk menjawab dengan benar, Baek Hyun akhirnya melakukan satu-satunya cara yang ia ketahui.

Cup~

Ciuman.

Pagutan sedalam mungkin untuk menyampaikan isi hatinya yang membuncah, berharap Kris akan menangkap dengan baik. Tidak perlu menunggu lama karena namja tampan berambut silver tersebut langsung membalas ciuman Baek Hyun tidak kalah panas. Bahkan, kedua tangannya menyusuri punggung kecil si manis. Turun..., terus turun hingga akhirnya menyelinap ke bawah paha.

Dengan mudah Kris menyentak dan mengangkat tubuh Baek Hyun ke dalam pangkuan. Membuat saraf motorik si mungil reflek bergerak mengalungi leher dan pinggang Kris sebagai pegangan.

Mereka masih saling melumat bibir masing-masing saat dengan ajaib namja tinggi tersebut dapat membawa dan membaringkan punggung Baek Hyun di atas ranjang king size-nya, tanpa menabrak satupun perabotan dalam perjalanan menuju kamar utama.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Kris langsung melucuti sweater hitam makhluk mungil di bawahnya.

"Ngh~"

Baek Hyun memang sangat cantik. Ia mempesona. Mulai dari surai hitam legam selembut sutera dikepalanya, hingga kakinya yang luar biasa kecil berjemari lentik. Kris tidak pernah puas menatapnya. Baek Hyun membuatnya mabuk, membuatnya selalu haus meskipun sudah menikmati kemanisannya yang segar berkali-kali.

Apa ini semacam penyakit?

Apa kris harus ke dokter untuk memeriksanya?

"Ahhh~ Krishhh~" Baek Hyun mendesah penuh ekstasi saat bibir Kris membelai titik sensitif pada leher kanannya.

Oh, betapa Kris tidak pernah bosan mendengar desahan merdu itu. Seolah dirinya dapat hidup hanya dengan mendengarnya, selamanya.

Yah, Kris memang sakit.

Byun Baek Hyun bagai ekstasi, racun yang membuat Kris ketergantungan. Meskipun begitu, Kris tidak keberatan untuk terperangkap selamanya. Baek Hyun adalah dunianya. Bila terjebak dalam perangkap manis ini adalah satu-satunya jalan agar makhluk cantik tersebut berada di sampingnya, tak apa.

Sekali lagi, Kris tidak keberatan.

" I Love You, Baekhyuna~"

"Baek Hyun. Panggil aku 'Baek Hyun', Kris~"

Kris ketergantungan akut.

Orang-orang menyebutnya...

... overdosis.

**~~~Omake~~~~**

"Sehunie~! Dinner's ready, Darlin'~" Lu Han berdendang merdu, memanggil sang nampyeon yang kemungkinan besar masih di ruang kerja. Tidak berselang lama terdengar langkah kaki menuruni tangga dan Se Hun, suaminya yang tampan berambut pirang, muncul sembari bersandar di kerangka pintu dapur.

"Duduklah, Sehunie~!"

Se Hun tersenyum lebar, "hmm~ wangi sekali!" komentarnya begitu memasuki ruang makan dapur dan menduduki kursi yang selalu ditempatinya tiap kali mereka menikmati sarapan maupun makan malam bersama.

Tangan Lu Han dengan lembut mengusap puncak kepala Se Hun. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya melayani sang nampyeon seperti ini. Mereka adalah pasangan harmonis. Wajah keduanya yang entah bagaimana bisa mirip, ditambah sikap keibuan Lu Han terhadap Se Hun, seringkali membuat orang-orang salah sangka dan menganggap mereka bersaudara. Bahkan, tidak jarang keduanya dianggap kembar.

"Aku membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu, Hunie~ Kau harus makan banyak, ne!?"

Cup!

Se Hun langsung mendekat dan menghadiahi anae-nya dengan kecupan singkat namun hangat di bibir. "Ne, Baby~" bisiknya lembut. Senyuman tidak pernah meninggalkan wajah tampan Se Hun, membuat sang anae tidak tahan untuk tidak balas tersenyum pula.

"Kudengar tadi siang kau dan Kris Hyung keluar kantor terburu-buru. Kalian kemana?"

Makanan di piring Se Hun nyaris tinggal seperempatnya saat ia menanyakan hal ini pada Lu Han. Teringat kembali adegan tadi siang di kantor, bagaimana dengan terburu-burunya Kris pergi, tampak berusaha menghindari Lu Han yang terus-menerus mengomel tentang sesuatu. Sampai sekarang pun Se Hun masih takjub karena sahabat hyung-nya yang cerewet ini adalah pasangan hidupnya. Justru, pemandangan Lu Han mengomeli Kris lah dulunya yang membuat Se Hun terpesona dan jatuh cinta dalam sekejap pada Lu Han.

Mereka adalah pasangan terunik sepanjang masa.

Mereka, saling jatuh cinta pada keunikan masing-masing.

Pertanyaan sang nampyeon membuat Lu Han menghentikan suapannya. Wajah Kris yang begitu serius dan yakin ingin mengukir punggung tegapnya dengan tato sayap malaikat... bagaimana mengatakannya? Lu Han... terpesona? Ne, ia takjub melihat Kris yang demi Baekhyuna, rela menahan kesakitan hanya untuk memberikan pembuktian cinta pada namja yang dicintainya.

'... Baekhyuna adalah malaikat yang membutuhkan sepasang sayap untuk terbang. Aku akan menjadi sayapnya...'

Itulah yang Kris ucapkan saat Lu Han menanyakan kenapa 'sayap malaikat' padanya.

FUCK! THAT'S SO CHEESY-DAMN-FUCKIN' ROMANTIC!

Reflek mata doe milik Lu Han yang indah menatap sang nampyeon yang juga menatapnya penuh tanya. "Hunie, aku ingin kau membuat tato rusa yang sangat besar di punggungmu!" katanya antusias dan penuh... harap?

Siiiiiiiinnngggggg...

Rahang namja yang ditatap tampak jatuh dengan mata terbelalak...

"MWO?!"

Dan tampaknya, Se Hun tidak akan mampu menyelesaikan seperempat makanan di piringnya yang tertinggal.

"Darling... Pleaaaaasssee~?"

**END**

NB:


End file.
